Take Me Away
by xroannax
Summary: Jace and Sebastian have been gone for two months. Clary is lost with Jace snatched from her grasp by her evil brother. She is taking a walk to clear her head when she comes across some people she did not expect to see... What will happen to her when the mysterious duo demand to leave her loved ones? Will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey is my first fanfic so go easy on me! :)**

**This is set in CoLS. Hope you like it! Please review, I'd appreciate it! x**

* * *

_Clary POV_

I walk down the long paths of Central Park as the biting autumnal air hugs my slim, pale body. The colour of the leaves from the tall, bushy trees have already turned to an array of reds, oranges and yellows with hints of green peeking through the undergrowth. As the chilly breeze meanders its way up my spine, I suddenly realize that I haven't layered up on my clothing enough as I really should have done, now that it's nearly winter here in New York. My close to numb fingers rake through my curly, red hair that is a similar shade to the vibrant dark red leaves on the trees that loom overhead as I slowly sit down on the closest park bench in a trance.

I scan the luscious green lawn directly opposite from my position on the bench and reminisce back to the time when Simon and I played with a Frisbee we found next to the lake in sophomore year. Simon threw the Frisbee so hard that it hit a tall broad guy right in the head. He got so angry that he chased us for a good one hundred meters before we lost him. We both collapsed against a tree gasping for breath from laughing so hard and from flat out sprinting across paths and clumsily weaving through fellow pedestrians. I let a smirk tug up the corner of my chapped lips as I remember the days without knowing the existence of Shadowhunters, demons and Downworlders. _Oh, how simple those days were._

I snap out of my daze to welcome a twilight sky amongst the grey city skyline. It's getting dark now so I start to make my way back to the subway to head home, before Mum and Luke start to worry. I head to the subway station on 59th Street as my hair whips around my cold face, clinging to my eyes and mouth. As I near the Apple Store, my mind wanders to three months ago to when Jace took me shopping for a whole day on 5th Avenue.

_Jace._

An overwhelming amount of memories flood through my mind in a flurry, flicking before my eyes. The first time I met Jace, when he first kissed me in the halls of the Institute, when I was told he was my brother by Valentine, when I found out he wasn't my brother and finally to when he was gone. Gone. Disappeared. Ripped away from my grasp by my evil brother Jonathan. Tall, dark and ruthless Jonathan or how he prefers to be called, Sebastian. A surge of immense hate and rage consumes my small body, reaching all the way down to my toes and up to my head. I hate him. I hate him so much I could let all my anger out on the slender, pretty lady striding next to me in the crowded street. He took Jace, _my Jace, _away from me.

It's now been two months since Sebastian and Jace disappeared. The Clave have been going out of their minds trying to find any leads on as to where they could be hiding, with no success. Not to mention how devastated the Lightwoods have been with the loss of Jace. That's two children gone in less than a year. First Max and now Jace who is god knows where.

I glance around to find that I am on a deserted street. I must have been so deep in thought that I forgot where I was walking. Great, I'm angry, lost and alone. I let out an exasperated sigh as I pull out my phone. The screen is black and a low battery icon is flashing before me, signaling the battery is dead. Ok, now I'm in trouble. New York really is a concrete jungle when you get lost.

A long lamppost casts an eerie orange glow onto the ground before me, setting off highlights in my hair and catching the light every time I move my head to search for street signs. The scuff off my black Chelsea boots on the concrete floor bounces off the surrounding walls and creates an echo every time I desperately look for signs of life to find nothing. Nothing except for the faint sound of taxi beeps and hums of traffic. I decide to make my way towards the sounds when I stop as I hear a bang of a trashcan. I pull out my stele from the back of my high wasted jeans and stand as still as a statue, my eyes frantically scanning the area before me. I have a feeling someone is watching me, their gaze boring into all sides of my petite frame.

I gulp nervously. I am shaking slightly, not entirely sure if its from the frigid weather or the anxious feeling building up in my chest. I need to focus. Remember all the tactics from the days of training in the Institute, especially from the past few months, from letting out all my emotions in the training room when Jace was gone. I'm stronger than I used to be, _I can do this._

I whip around again, stele in hand as I hear another rustling noise closer to where I am. Another sound and I nearly give myself whiplash as I swerve around to find my self in front of two tall, muscular and slim figures. Both of the men stare down at me with excitement and a hint or danger in their black and gold orbs, smirks plastered on their handsome faces. My green eyes widen as I recognize the two mysterious boys and I stumble backwards a little. I know these men; I know them very well. Suddenly, it all rushes to me as I know why they're here.

_They're here for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy with school and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's in Jace's point of view ;) Please REVIEW **

**Love,**

**Roanna x**

* * *

Jace_ POV_

Clary stands before me and Sebastian and stares at us in shock. A look of fear and a slight hint of anger are mixed through her green eyes. _Her eyes. _I haven't seen her eyes for two months and the familiar sense of love that always appears when I'm in Clary's presence yearns from the center of my heart, demanding to be taken care of.

I rake my eyes over her petite frame, taking in her image to convince myself that she is here. To reassure myself we definitely found Clarissa Morgenstern. I start by looking at her boots and up her legs. Her legs seem a little bit longer than I remember them and they are slender in black, tight skinny jeans. I then scan her upper body. Her torso is lean and her well-fitted dark green long sleeved top hugs her body in all the right places. As soon as the last thought occurs to me, an urgent form of desire creeps its way up my body from the pit of my stomach and feels as though it is flowing through my veins. A smirk tugs at the corner of my lips as I gaze at Clary. Her fiery red hair gracefully tumbles in waves over her shoulders and manages to look flawless, despite the wind that threatens to mess it up. Her cheekbones are softly outlined under the lighting casted from the overhanging lampposts and her lips are a rosy hue, a sheer gloss applied to them. She looks stunning; the best he's ever seen her and she obviously has a newfound confidence with her chin up and eyes slightly pointed. _That's my girl._

"You look good," I say in a smug voice, "Have you been working out?" I once again scan my eyes quickly over her body. My smirk grows instantly wider at the look of irritation on her face. She angrily stares back at me and a strange emotion boils from inside of me. _Hurt?_

I completely forgot about Sebastian standing next to me until he hums in agreement, his eyes glued to Clary. A hint of my over-protective self threatens to take over but as soon as I notice the feeling, it is gone in an instant, completely faded.

"You've been missing for months and the first thing you say to me is _'Have you been working out?' _Are you serious?" Clary's voice is dangerously angry and she is tense all over. "And why have you finally decided to show up in a creepy alleyway, scaring the crap out of me?" She almost looks adorable with her slightly popped out hip and arms crossed over her chest.

"I've missed you," I finally admit. A slight frown appears on my forehead but the haunting smile stays plastered on my face.

"Me too, sister mine." Sebastian remarks, sharing the exact same look as me. Clary's head suddenly snaps toward the tall, lean, white-haired boy and gives him a look of disgust. "And you!" She growls, "The Clave has been searching everywhere for you and Jace. Do you have any idea what they'll do if they find you? They'll kill both of you!"

"It's so nice to know how much you care for me, Clarissa" Sebastian remarks, his eyes clouded with amusement.

"I don't _care _for you! I hate you!" She shouts, "I care for Jace, but even he seems to be pushing my boundaries lately…" Clary quickly scans her eyes over my face. A flash of hurt appears on my features, then disappears entirely. "They're going to find out that you're here. The Clave has sent out dozens of Shadowhunters undercover to search for you."

"Sounds like we're the talk of the town, Sebastian," I say "but to be honest, everyone talks about me anyway, just look at me." I hover my hands over my body, gesturing to myself. Clary is clearly not amused.

"Anyway, we're not here to play cat and mouse with the Clave. Those bastards piss me off and we really would not be here if it weren't for you, sister." Sebastian explains with a haunting expression.

"Me? What has any of this got to do with me? Look, I don't think you understand…" Clary continues, "I _will_ turn you into the Clave." She seems hesitant as she casts a look in my direction. Sebastian and I let out a suppressed laughter. "What's so funny?" Clary asks, confused. Our laughs fade but now and then either of us let out a chuckle.

"You are not going to turn us into the Clave." Sebastian states simply, as If he was talking about the weather.

"And why's that?" Clary looks confident and rebellious, it sort of turns me on.

"Because! We're taking you with us-back to Venice." I say, a smirk on my face. I'm starting to get excited.

"Wh-What?" Clary splutters out, rage in her eyes.

"That's right we're taking you to Italy, darling. For a little… holiday." Sebastian remarks his eyes filed with amusement and excitement. Sebastian and I close in on Clary. She stumbles backwards and nearly drops her stele. Clary tries to put up a fight against us, but clearly it's too much. We're both too powerful. I knock her out by drawing a rune on the underside of her wrist as Sebastian makes a portal on the wall close by. I take Clary in my arms, now limp and peaceful, and step through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I've updated again, woooohooo! I've made this chapter longer than previous uploads due to requests from some readers :)**

** hope you guys enjoy it and please REVIEW! It literally makes my day 3**

**Roanna x**

* * *

_Clary POV_

I wake up with a start as I jolt up from my sleep. I can't help but take in a deep breath, more like a gasp, of air as I am immediately ripped away from my dreamless slumber. I feel strangely disconnected from my body as I sweep my gaze over the room I am in and try to gather my bearings. My pale legs are tangled in crisp, white sheets that smell delightfully of roses and my arms cling to the velvet-like covers of the luxurious bedspread that looks like many folds and layers dripped in rich red wine. The four-posted bed is huge and is maybe twice the size of my own bed and it could probably fit about five people onto the mattress. Most of the room is bare and it contains hardly any furniture except for the two mahogany bedside tables and dresser, plus the also velvety armchair in the corner of the white room that looks ever so inviting.

Bright, white light streams through the whitewashed French shutters into the room and I have to squint my eyes slightly because of the glare. I spot tiny dust particles floating in the stream of light in circular motions, as if they were each performing a ballroom dance. I feel strangely calm and at peace as I absorb the comfort and warmth of the bedroom I am in. However, that peace is quickly shattered as the memories of last night, _was it last night?_ Rush through my mind in an instant, each of them crystal clear. Walking in Central Park and feeling lonely sitting on the park bench by myself, strolling back towards the subway to go back home, getting lost and hearing the noises in the eerie alleyway and they then finally come to halt to when Jace and Sebastian confronted me and told me of their recent adventures. It then all goes black.

In a panic, I scramble backwards on the mattress until I hit the headboard of the bed. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where is Jace? _I need answers. I start to crawl towards the side of the bed when I finally acknowledge what I am wearing… a boy's plain white T-shirt that hangs to my mid-thigh and nothing underneath except for my hot-pink undies. Wait a second; I was not wearing this outfit yesterday when I was taking a walk in the park! My mind then conjures up an image of me smiling widely and waving at people as I stroll down the streets of New York City in just a T-shirt and my underwear, the people giving me strange looks and mothers covering their children's eyes. However, I am too panicked to laugh out loud in the present situation.

I pad across the dark grey carpet towards the wooden door. An anxious feeling bubbles inside me as I reach for the door handle and slowly grip onto the handle and begin to pull it down. I silently pull the door open and peer my head into the hallway. Numerous doors are scattered throughout and paintings decorate the walls that look very old. Clary could tell as rusting nails held the patina of the wooden frames together. Jocelyn told her to always look closely at the frames of paintings as they determine how old and original artworks really are. Skylights are positioned overhead and reveal a beautiful blue sky with not a cloud in sight.

I creep down the hall as quietly as I can and suddenly curse myself for not knowing where my stele is. I am in desperate need of drawing on a soundless rune onto my body, in order to prevent myself from stepping on any loose floorboards and creating a loud creaking noise. I have to take precaution while moving through the mysterious house because first of all I have no freaking idea where I am, and secondly I have no freaking idea who might be _inside_ this house. For all I know, I could be surrounded by demons and I won't even know it.

I come to a halt at the end of the hallway and stare down the glass-floating staircase that has appeared in front of me. Obviously I am on the second floor. _Great. _Now it is going to be even harder to escape without being undetected. I take the first hesitant step of the stairs as I suddenly hear a hushed conversation happening in a room that must connect to the modern lounge room down below. I have to strain to hear the conversation from the top of the staircase and I wait crouched on the first step trying to decipher whose voices they belong to. I detect two voices and recognize they have a slight British accent laced in their dialogue. "Can't you see it Jace? We could do it all! We could rule the Downworlder and Shadowhunter world together. You, me and…" The voices fade out but I instantly know who is down there. Sebastian and Jace. So they did take me.

Utter betrayal boils up inside of me as the thought of Jace taking me away against my will disappoints me greatly. _Why is he doing this? Why is he acting so out of place?_ It doesn't surprise me that Sebastian would do something like this at all, but Jace? I thought he loved me. If he did he would respect me and my opinions and the way I feel about this whole situation about him leaving. He obviously doesn't, as he has disregarded my values so easily.

I decide to make a bold move and storm down the stairs in a rage towards the room where Jace and Sebastian are talking. The room is a kitchen and the two older boys are on the farthest side of the island placed in the center of the kitchen. They both turn around in surprise as they hear my not-so-quite footsteps enter the room and as I slam my palms onto the white marble island in front of me. Jace looks astonished as he just stares at me over the counter but Sebastian's lips curl into a smirk and I desperately try to hold myself back from slapping the expression right off his face.

"Well, good morning sister! Glad to see you are up and well." His eyes travel down my body and I become suddenly conscious of how I am partially naked. A blush threatens to spread across my cheekbones but I quickly dismiss the fact of how much clothing I have on and try to discuss the important matter at hand.

I shout maybe a little too loudly, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I can't believe you just took me away against _my will! _Snatched me away from my friends and family back home. They must be going out of their minds looking for me! The Clave are going to find me and you will-"

"Stop right there, Clarissa." Sebastian interrupts, "The thing is, the Clave is not going to find you here or anywhere for that matter. Ever. And more importantly they will certainly not find Jace and I either. Do you really think they will find us when we have been missing already for the past 2 months? You're a clever girl Clary. Of course they're not going to. It's official, sister, you're stuck with us. Don't look at me like that! Many young ladies would be honored to be spending the next couple of years with two devastatingly handsome men protecting them with their life and quite frankly I am a little disheartened by the lack of compassion towards your older brother and lover, Clary."

My narrowed eyes flick towards Jace who has now contained his surprise and seems to be very pleased to be mentioned as my 'lover'. He casts a wink in my direction and normally my heart would flutter at this gesture but it seems to just annoy me even more.

I start to curse at Sebastian "You bloody bastard-"

"Now, now Clary. Don't you remember how many times I've told you to keep your swearing to a minimum?" Jace remarks his smirk growing wider. I let out a frustrated huff and sink into the high bar stools placed under the marble counter, my confidence draining and exhaustion replacing it.

"I just don't understand what you want with me." I mutter sounding hopeless.

"Just relax Clary. I'll make you some breakfast as we explain it all to you." Jace says as he smiles and moves towards the white cabinets to draw out a clean silver pot. "Now poached eggs or scrambled?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) I'll hopefully update soon coz I'm on school holidays (YES!) X**


End file.
